Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 3: Love and Loyality - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Merlin trifft eine junge Frau im Wald. Als er sie kurze Zeit später in Camelot erneut trifft, hält sie Merlin ganz schön auf Trab. Und wie wird Arthur reagieren, wenn er erkennt, dass Merlin eine Freundin hat?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin ist im Wald. Er sammelt Kräuter. Gerade als er sich erneut nach einer Pflanze bückt, erscheint ein Pferd und jagt in vollem Gallop an ihm vorbei. Auf dem Pferd sitzt eine junge Frau, die sich krampfhaft festhält. Sie haben sein Blickfeld bereits fast wieder verlassen, als Merlin klar wird, dass das Pferd mit der Reiterin auf einen Abgrund zu jagt. Kurz bevor die Reiterin den Abgrund erreicht, wechseln Merlins Augen die Farbe. Er hat seine Magie eingesetzt! Die junge Frau wird mit Kraft vom Pferd gerissen und zurückgeworfen. Ohnmächtig ist sie auf dem Waldboden gelandet. Das Pferd steigt, weicht aber dem Abgrund aus. Merlin schaut, dann rennt er in ihre Richtung. Er untersucht sie, tastet ihre Arme und Beine ab. Sieht sich ihren Kopf genauer an. Er atmet durch, alles in Ordnung. Pferd und Reiterin sind noch einmal davongekommen. Noch während er ihre Hand hält, erwacht die junge Frau und öffnet die Augen. Verletzlich sieht sie Merlin an: "Danke, du hast mich gerettet." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Euer Pferd hat Euch abgeworfen." Die junge Frau lächelt: "Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß genau was du getan hast. Keine Sorge, ich werde es niemandem verraten. Ich werde niemandem verraten, das du zaubern kannst." Jetzt lächelt Merlin zurück und reicht ihr die Hand: "Ich heiße Merlin." Zaghaft fasst sie seine Hand: "Danke Merlin. Kannst du mir hochhelfen?" Merlin steht auf und zieht sie mit hoch. Jetzt wo er ihr gegenübersteht, hat er einen Moment um sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie ist etwa so groß wie er und hat lange blonde Haare, die zu einem langen Zopf gepflochten sind. Und ihre Augen sind so blau wie ihr leuchtendes Kleid. Sie lächelt und ihre Augen leuchten dabei. Merlin dreht sich suchend um. Als er ihr Pferd erblickt, fängt er es ein und bringt es ihr zurück: "Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein, wenn Ihr weiterreitet. Ich bin nicht immer hier im Wald."

Aus der Richtung, aus der die junge Frau kam, dringen jetzt weitere Geräusche an Merlins Ohr. Es sind Reiter, sie suchen offenbar nach jemandem. Sie kommen sehr schnell näher und rufen. Die junge Frau seufzt: "Meine Aufpasser. Du verlässt mich jetzt besser. Sie werden gleich hier sein." Merlin reicht ihr die Zügel: "Vielleicht begegnen wir uns ja irgendwann noch einmal." Er geht einen Schritt rückwärts und dreht sich um. Er läuft zurück zu seinem Korb, der bereits gut gefüllt mit Kräutern ist. Als er ihn aufgehoben hat, dreht er sich noch einmal zu ihr um: "Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute!" Er winkt, dreht sich um und veschwindet zwischen den Bäumen. Die junge Frau steht einfach nur da, mit den Zügeln ihres Pferdes in der Hand und winkt. Sie lächelt verzückt bis Merlin nicht mehr zu sehen ist und ihre Wachen sie erreichen.


	2. Chapter 2

Im Thronsaal stehen der König und die Königin vor ihren Thronsesseln. Sie erwarten Gäste. Der Saal ist gefüllt mit weiteren Rittern, die sich rechts und links von ihnen aufgereiht haben. Merlin schlüpft durch die Hintertür hinein und nimmt seinen Platz hinter seinem Freund und König ein. Der dreht seinen Kopf wütend in dessen Richtung: "Wo warst du? Lord Bayard wird jeden Augenblick erwartet!" Sein Diener flüstert ihm leise zu: "Es tut mir leid. Aber Ihr wisst doch, Gaius und die Kräuter. Ich musste, das noch vorher erledigen. Ansonsten hätte ich heute keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt." Sein König seufzt: "Merlin, vergiss nicht, du bist in ersten Linie mein Diener." Merlin grinst: "Natürlich MyLord, aber er ist mein Mentor. Ich muss das für ihn machen. Ihr wisst das. Ich kann ihn das doch nicht alleine machen lassen. Außerdem bin ich ja jetzt hier an Eurer Seite." Davon lässt sich Arthur jedoch nicht beruhigen: "Und die Gästezimmer? Das Bankett? Ist alles vorbereitet?" Bevor er noch weiter ausholen kann, unterbricht Merlin ihn: "MyLord, alles ist fertig." Arthur dreht seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn zur Tür: "Mach das nicht nochmal Merlin. Du weisst, wie wichtig das ist." Merlin verneigt sich, dann flüstert er ihm noch schnell ins Ohr: "Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass Ihr so nervös seid. Ihr werdet das großartig machen. Ich habe volles Vertrauen in Euch." Jetzt erhebt die Königin ihre Stimme und mit einem strengen Blick beendet sie die Diskussion: "Seid ihr beide jetzt fertig?" Beide verstummen augenblicklich.

Schon geht die Tür auf und Lord Bayard und dessen Ritter betreten den Saal. Sofort beginnen König Arthur und seine Königin zu lächeln. Lord Bayard schreitet durch den Saal, vor Arthur bleibt er stehen. Arthur macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und reicht ihm die Hand: "Willkommen in Camelot, Lord Bayard. Willkommen in Camelot Ihr Ritter von Mercia." Händeschüttelnd antwortet Lord Bayard: "Danke für die Einladung. Es ist schön Euch wiederzusehen. Ich hoffe, wir werden in den nächsten Tagen den Vertrag, den ich einst mit Eurem Vater schloss, erneuern." Arthur macht eine kleine verbeugende Geste: "Das wäre mir eine große Freude." Beide lassen einander los und Lord Bayard erwidert die Geste: "Dessen bin ich mir sicher." Er dreht sich um und sieht nach einer jungen Frau. Er winkt sie zu sich heran: "Ich habe mein Mündel mitgebracht. In Ermangelung einer Königin, hatte ich gehofft, sie kann hier in der Zwischenzeit etwas höfisches damenhaftes Benehmen erlernen." Die junge Frau läuft nach vorn und stellt sich neben ihren Vormund und verbeugt sich. Lord Bayard stellt sie vor: "Das ist Lady Aine´. Sie ist die Tochter eines sehr guten Freundes, der vor drei jahren verstarb." König Arthur lächelt erst zu seiner Frau, dann zu Lady Aine´ herüber: "Willkommen junge Dame. Ich bin sicher Gwen und Ihr werdet eine schöne Zeit haben." Jetzt kommt auch Gwen einen Schritt auf die Gäste zu: "Auch ich heiße Euch herzlich willkommen. Herzlich Willkommen Lord Bayard und Lady Aine´." Die junge Frau sieht freudestrahlend zur Königin auf. In diesem Moment macht Arthur einen Schritt zur Seite: "Und das ist Merlin. Er wird Euch eure Zimmer zeigen. Wenn Ihr irgendetwas benötigt oder Fragen habt, er wird Euch gern behilflich sein." Merlin macht einen Schritt vorwärts und verbeugt sich. Als er wieder aufsieht, sieht er direkt in die Augen, in die er bereits am Morgen im Wald geblickt hat. Er erschrickt. Lady Aine´ ist die junge Frau aus dem Wald, deren Leben er gerettet hat. Sie lächelt ihn vergnügt an: "Hallo Merlin, schön dich kennenzulernen."


	3. Chapter 3

Im Ratszimmer diskutieren Arthur und Lord Bayard über den Vertrag. Merlin steht im Hintergrund an der Seite seines Königs. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Lady Aine´ platzt voller guter Laune herein. Ihr folgt eine ziemlich genervte Gwen. Lady Aine´ lacht und läuft schnurstracks auf ihren Vormund zu. Schon von weitem ruft sie: "Lord Bayard!" Der dreht sich um und stöhnt. "Lord Bayard, bitte ich möchte zu gern die Stadt sehen! Bitte!" Ihr Vormund seufzt: "Aine´ bitte, wir haben hier wirklich Wichtiges zu besprechen. Ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir in die Stadt gehen." Lady Aine´ sieht enttäuscht zu Boden: "Bitte, diese Ladysachen, sie sind so furchtbar langweilig." Und schon hat sie ihren Vormund um den Finger gewickelt, er lächelt sie an. Dann sieht er zu Arthur rüber: "Euer Hoheit, könnt Ihr nicht kurzfristig einen Stadtrundgang für Lady Aine´ organisieren?" Arthur wechselt einen Blick mit Gwen, die entsetzt den Kopf schüttelt. Als Lady Aine´ bemerkt, dass keiner daran interessiert ist, ihr die Stadt zu zeigen, sieht sie zu Merlin rüber: "Was ist mit Merlin? Kann er mir nicht die Stadt zeigen?" Lord Bayard sieht erst Merlin an, dann sieht er zu Arthur: "Was ist mit Eurem Diener? Kann er das übernehmen?" Arthur, der Lady Aine´s Blick Merlin betreffend bemerkt hat, lächelt: "Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ich bin mir sicher, Merlin wird sehr gut auf Lady Aine´ achten." Jetzt tritt Merlin an seinen Freund heran, er flüstert ihm zu: "Nicht genug, dass ich immer auf Euch aufpassen muss, jetzt macht Ihr auch noch einen Babysitter für kleine Mädchen aus mir." König Arthur lächelt: "Merlin hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er Euch sehr gerne die Stadt zeigen möchte." Dann dreht er sich zu seinem Diener um: "Merlin, du hast die Verantwortung. Das mir keine Klagen kommen." Er grinst ihn an. Merlin antwortet mit einem gequältem Lächeln, verbeugt sich und läuft Richtung Ausgang. Lady Aine´ läuft ihm begeistert nach. Lord Bayard sieht beiden unsicher nach: "Seid Ihr sicher, dass man ihm vertrauen kann? Er ist nur ein Diener. Ist er vertrauenswürdig genug, ihm eine junge Frau anzuvertrauen?" König Arthur lächelt: "Das ist er. Glaubt mir, sie ist in guten Händen. Ich würde ihm meine eigene Tochter anvertrauen, wenn ich eine hätte."

Merlin und Lady Aine´ verlassen das Schloß. Die junge Frau läuft los und rennt durch den Schloßhof in Richtung Unterstadt. Merlin hat Mühe ihr zu folgen. Sie hält erst an, als sie einen Händler erreicht hat. Sie steht davor und bewundert all die schönen Stoffe und anderen Gegenstände. Als Merlin sie endlich atemlos eingeholt hat, hat sie die Arme bereits voller verschiedener Stoffe. Merlin holt tief Luft, dann sieht er sich um: "Ich dachte, ich soll Euch die Stadt zeigen? Aber das ist mehr eine Jagd als ein Spaziergang. Ich jage Euch die ganze Zeit hinterher." Er atmmet noch einmal tief durch, dann sieht er sie an: "Was macht Ihr da?" Lady Aine´ ist gänzlich abwesend. Sie ist gerade dabei, ein weiteres schönes Tuch auszusuchen: "Ach Merlin, sie sind alle so wunderschön. Sie haben hier so wundervolle Sachen. Ich will sie alle." und seufzend fügt sie hinzu: "Du musst mir dabei helfen." Merlin ist entsetzt: "Ich? Wie das?" Aber die junge Frau lächelt nur. Begeistert antwortet sie: "Du musst mir beim Auswählen helfen. Ich brauche Stoff für ein neues Kleid und neue Schuhe und Schmuck und Spitze und außerdem musst du den Schneider für mich rufen lassen. Ich will das neue Kleid so schnell wie möglich anziehen." Merlin ist fassungslos: "Warum ich?" Jetzt muss Lady Aine´ laut lachen: "Ich kann doch nicht allein in dien Stadt gehen, dass weisst du doch. Und außerdem brauche ich Hilfe beim tragen." Skeptisch sieht Merlin zu dem lächelnden Händler herüber: "Seit Ihr Euch sicher? Sollte Euch beim Aussuchen von Stoffen und Schmuck nicht lieber eine der anderen Ladys helfen? Ich helfe Euch gern beim Tragen, aber.." Jetzt ist alle Freude aus Lady Aine´s Gesicht verschwunden. Traurig sieht sie zu Boden: "Ich habe hier doch keine Freunde. Und die Ladys hier mögen mich nicht. Ich bin ihnen zu wild und aufgeregt. Ich bin nicht 'ladylike'." Enttäuscht legt sie, zum Entsetzen des Händlers, alles wieder auf dessen Tisch zurück. "Du hast Recht, das war eine dumme Idee. Ich habe mehr als genug Kleider." Sie dreht sich um und geht langsam in Richtung Schloss zurück. Merlin sieht ihr nach, er seufzt: "Wartet! Ich helfe Euch gern. Aber Ihr müsst die Farbe auswählen. Ich werde Euch nur sagen, ob es Euch steht oder nicht." Die junge Frau dreht sich zu Merlin um, in ihren Augen glänzen Tränen: "Danke Merlin." Sie sieht zum Händler herüber: "Wie findest du rot?" Aber ihre Stimme klingt noch immer traurig, auch ist sie viel leiser als zuvor. In ihren Augen sieht man noch immer ihre Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Tür zu Lady Aine´s Zimmer öffnet sich und die junge Frau kommt mit beschwingtem Schritt herein. Merlin folgt ihr. Er jongliert eine Menge Stoffe und Kästchen. Dabei ist der Turm so hoch, dass er Mühe hat, zwischen all den wundervollen Sachen hindurchzusehen. Er läuft durch das Zimmer und lässt alles auf das große Bett fallen. Er ist vollkommen erledigt und sieht müde auf. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Als er die junge Frau ansieht, lächelt sie seelig. Und schon geht es ihm selbst ein wenig besser: "Lady Aine´, der Schneider wird in etwa 30 Minuten hier sein. Soll ich Euch inzwischen etwas zu Essen servieren? Ihr seid doch sicher hungrig?" Lady Aine´ lässt sich auf ihr Bett fallen, um sich all die Einkäufe noch einmal anzusehen: "Merlin, das wäre wirklich lieb von dir. Danke." Sie lächelt ihn von ganzem Herzen an: "Ich danke dir. Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Tag. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß." Merlin verneigt sich und lächelnd verlässte er das Zimmer.

Am Abend im Bankettsaal sitzen König Arthur und seine Königin in der Mitte an einer langen Tafel. Neben Arthur hat Lord Bayard PLatz genommen und neben ihm sitzt sein Mündel. Alle Plätze an der Tafel sind besetzt mit Rittern und Adligen beider Königreiche. Merlin steht hinter seinem König. Dieser erhebt sich: "Lord Bayard, Lady Aine´, Ritter, Adlige und Freunde. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Euch mitzuteilen, dass Lord Bayard und ich den Friedensvertrag erfolgreich zwischen unseren Königreich erneuern konnten. Es erfreut mich um so mehr, da wir nun zwei Tage Zeit haben, um uns besser kennenzulernen. Daher wird übermorgen ein Ball stattfinden. Lady Aine´, Lord Bayard, bitte seid unsere Gäste." Jetzt erhebt sich auch Lord Bayard: "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen bei Freuden zu verweilen." Er nimmt seinen Kelch: "Möge der Frieden und die Freundschaft zwischen unseren Reichen ewig wären!"


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen hilft Merlin seinem König beim Ankleiden. Als er ihm dessen Kettenhemd über den Kopf zieht, fragt ihn sein Freund: "Diese junge Frau, Lady Aine´ was ist mit ihr? Du hast sie anscheinend ziemlich beeindruckt? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Merlin zieht am Kettenhemd: "Nichts besonderes. Ich habe sie bereits vorher schon einmal im Wald getroffen. Ihr Pferd war mit ihr durchgegangen und ich habe sie gestoppt." Als das Kettenhemd endlich sitzt, fragt Arthur erneut nach: "Du hast also mal wieder den Helden gespielt?" Merlin grummelt. Sein König antwortet mit einem Lachen: "Ich hatte Recht. Und jetzt folgt sie dir überall hin, deine kleine Bewunderin." Merlin dreht sich um und reicht seinem König sein Schwert: "Sie ist nicht meine Bewunderin. Sie ist das Mündel von Lord Bayard." Arthur nimmt sein Schwert, dabei sieht er seinem Freund tief in die Augen: "Dann magst du sie also nicht? Sie ist doch sehr hübsch?" Merlin senkt seinen Blick und lächelt: "Das ist sie. Und ich mag sie. Aber eben nicht mehr." Er hält inne und sieht zu, wie sein Freund sein Schwert in den Gürtel steckt. Dann fügt er grinsend hinzu: "Ihr wisst doch, Ihr seid meine einzige Liebe." Arthur sieht auf und greift nach dem auf dem Tisch stehenden Becher, um ihn nach Merlin zu werfen. Er holt aus und stellt ihn dann plötzlich doch wieder zurück. Jetzt grinst er, als er sieht, wie Merlin sich hinter dem neben ihm stehenden Stuhl versteckt. Er lacht. Merlin steht auf und kommt wieder auf seinen König zu: "Bitte, lasst mich heute im Schloss bleiben. Schickt mich nicht wieder den ganzen Tag einkaufen. Das überlebe ich kein zweites Mal. Lady Aine´ ist alles, aber keine Dame. Sie ist die ganze Zeit am Rennen und ich versuche an ihr dran zu bleiben, was nicht einfach ist, wenn man vor Einkäufen nicht sieht, wohin man läuft. Und sie plappert die ganze Zeit. Meine Ohren hören überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu klingeln." Arthur dreht sich zur Tür: "Jetzt weisst du endlich mal, wie es mir geht, wenn ich dich den ganzen Tag ertragen muss." Er grinst: "Komm schon Merlin, Lord Bayard erwartet mich im Schlosshof." Als sie Seite an Seite durch das Schloß laufen, beginnt Arthur erneut seinen Freund aufzuziehen: "Und du magst sie nicht doch ein bißchen mehr?"

Im Schloßhof werden beide schon von Lord Bayard und Lady Aine´ erwartet. König Arthur läuft die Stufen herunter, Merlin folgt ihm. Arthur kommt vor Lord Bayard zum Stehen: "Lord Bayard, seid Ihr fertig für unserer Rundgang?" Lord Bayard sieht ihn verzweifelt an: "König Arthur. Gebt mir noch einen kurzen Augenblick. Wir warten nur auf Aine´s Pferd. Sie möchte einen Ausritt machen. Euer Diener wird sie doch wieder begleiten?" Ein weitere Diener erscheint und führt Lady Aine´s Pferd an seinen Zügeln. Lord Bayard sieht zu seinem Mündel herüber, die sich soeben die Zügel reichen lässt: "Ich glaube, er kommt ganz gut mit ihr zurecht. Und das ist nicht einfach." Arthur dreht sich zu seinem Freund um und sieht in dessen nicht sehr begeistertes Gesicht: "Natürlich, wird er das. Merlin, hol dein Pferd, geh mit ihr." Merlin verbeugt sich und grummelt: "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Dann verlässt er zusammen mit Lady Aine´ den Schloßhof um sein Pferd zu satteln. Die beiden Könige sehen ihnen nach. Arthur seufzt und Lord Bayard dreht sich zu ihm um: "Und Ihr seid sicher, dass man ihm trauen kann? Er ist schon ein wenig seltsam." Arthur lächelt: "Vertraut ihm. Er ist nach meiner Königin, der Mensch, den ich am Meisten vertraue. Und ja, er ist speziell." Lord Bayards Augen leuchten, als Arthur von Gwen spricht: "Ach, Eure wundervolle Frau. Wird sie uns begleiten? Sie ist eine so großartige Königin, ich wünschte, Aine´ wäre mehr wie sie." Er seufzt. Die Tür öffnet sich und Gwen erscheint um sich bei Arthur unterzuhaken: "Bin ich zu spät?" Arthur strahlt sie an: "Nein, du kommst genau rechtzeitig."


	6. Chapter 6

Als Merlin und Lady Aine´ den Wald erreichen, steigen sie ab. Sie seufzt: "Es ist so wundervoll und friedlich hier. Keiner der mir sagt, wie ich etwas machen soll. Oder wie ich mich benehmen soll. Ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer in Camelot bleiben." Erschrocken bleibt Merlin kurz stehen. Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen fragend an: "Du siehst nicht begeistert aus. Magst du mich nicht? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde? Du bist mein einziger Freund hier." Merlin lächelt sie an: "Ich bin Euer Freund. Aber ich denke, dass Euer Vormund ohne Euch sehr einsam wäre. Ihr haltet ihn jung." Die junge Frau schüttelt den Kopf: "Im Gegenteil, er wäre sehr froh darüber. Glaub mir." Merlin hält erneut inne: "Wieso sagt Ihr sowas?" Lady Aine´ geht einfach weiter, traurig antwortet sie: "Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft er versucht hat, mich zu verheiraten." Der junge Zauberer steht noch immer an der gleichen Stelle: "Und der Richtige war bisher nicht dabei?" Jetzt hält auch Lady Aine´ an und dreht sich zu ihm herum: "Die verstehen mich alle nicht. Sie versuchen es gar nicht erst. Sie sind nur an meinem Gold, meiner Mitgift interessiert. Keiner von denen hat sich je für mich interessiert." Merlin sieht verwundert zu ihr: "Das kann ich gar nicht glauben. Ihr sein doch eine wunderschöne Frau mit sehr viel Leidenschaft." Aine´ sieht lächelnd auf: "Mit zuviel Leidenschaft für die Meisten. Was ist mit dir? Würdest du mich heiraten?" Merlin dreht sich zu seinem Pferd um: "Ich bin nur ein Diener. Ich könnte Euch niemals heiraten. Diese Frage stellt sich also gar nicht." Aber so schnell, gibt sich die junge Frau nicht zufrieden. Sie geht auf ihn zu: "Und wenn du könntest?" Merlin antwortet nicht. Lady Aine´ fügt noch zaghaft hinzu: "Nicht mal wegen meiner Mitgift?" Merlin dreht sich zu ihr um und sieht ihr in die traurigen Augen: "Ich würde niemals einer Mitgift wegen heiraten. Ihr solltet den Mann heiraten, den Ihr liebt. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet den Richtigen finden." Lady Aine´ schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt: "Aber wie? Wirst du mir helfen?" Der junge Mann lächelt sie unsicher an: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun kann." Sie sieht ihn an: "Morgen findet doch der Ball statt. Ich möchte, dass du mir zeigst, wie ich mich wie eine Dame benehme." Jetzt muss Merlin lachen, er sieht in ihre verblüfften Augen: "Ausgerechnet ich? Solltet Ihr nicht besser Gwen darum bitten? Ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß besser, wie sich eine Dame zu verhalten hat." Aber die junge Frau schüttelt den Kopf: "Aber dir vertraue ich. Bitte, hilf mir." Merlin seufzt: "Also schön, ich werde mein Bestes geben. Aber dass bedeutet auch, dass Ihr macht, was ich Euch sage, egal was es ist." Jetzt strahlt Aine´ wieder: "Lass uns anfangen. Was muss ich tun?" Merlin befestigt die Zügel der Pferde an einem Baum und setzt sich auf einem Umgefallenen: "Erst mal ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge: Ihr müsst aufhören, die ganze Zeit über zu plappern. Das kann kein Mann auf die Dauer ertragen. Und dann müsst Ihr aufhören zu rennen. Ihr solltet stattdessen, erhaben gehen. Ihr habt doch allen Grund stolz auf Euch zu sein. Zeigt es auch!.."


	7. Chapter 7

Im Ratszimmer unterhalten sich Lord Bayard und der König von Camelot. Merlin und Lady Aine´ treten ein. Bevor Lady Aine´ losrennen kann, flüstert Merlin ihr zu: "Denkt daran, was ich Euch gesagt habe: nicht rennen!" Sie nickt und geht vornehm durch den Raum um Lord Bayard zu begrüßen. Ihr Vormund lächelt sie stolz an: "Aine´ , du bist zurück? Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Tag. Wie geht es dir?" Sie lächelt und plappert munter drauf los: "Großartig, ich hatte so viel Spaß.." bis Merlin ihr erneut zuflüstert: "Nicht plappern!" Sie hält inne und verneigt sich leicht: "Lord Bayard, ich werde mich jetzt in meine Gemächer zurückziehen um mich für das Abendessen umzukleiden." Sie dreht sich zu Merlin um: "Ich danke dir für diesen schönen Tag." Dann verlässt sie langsam den Raum. Alle Männer sehen ihr verblüfft nach. Nur Merlin nicht, der lächelt voller Stolz. Als die Tür zufällt, nimmt Arthur seinen Freund beiseite: "Merlin, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Merlin lächelt ihn an: "Was glaubt ihr denn? Wir haben uns den ganzen Tag nett unterhalten. Nichts weiter." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Dann geh jetzt, bereite das Abendessen vor. Und Merlin, ich will dich nachher noch mal in meinen Gemächern sehen." Merlin lächelt und verbeugt sich: "Natürlich MyLord." Dann verschwindet er durch die gleiche Tür, durch die eben schon Lady Aine´ gegangen ist. Lord Bayard sieht zu Arthur rüber: "Er ist doch Euer Diener oder? Ihr und Merlin scheint Euch sehr nah zu sein." Arthur lächelt: "Ich kenne ihn seit Jahren. Er würde nie etwas tun um mich zu verletzen. Wenn er sagt, dass sie nur geredet haben, haben sie das auch nur." Arthur dreht sich zu Lord Bayard herum, beide vertiefen sich wieder in ihr Gespräch.

Abends in Lady Aine´s Gemächern. Die junge Frau sitzt vor einem Spiegel. Sie lächelt in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin. Lord Bayard tritt ein und stellt sich hinter sie. Beide sehen sich im Spiegel an. Auch Lord Bayard lächelt: "Du siehst so glücklich aus mein Kind?" Sein Mündel errötet: "Ich bin glücklich. Merlin, er ist so ein lieber Kerl." Sie seufzt. Lord Bayard sieht verwundert zu ihr runter: "Merlin? Arthurs Diener? Magst du ihn?" Verlegen sieht die junge Frau zu Boden: "Das tue ich. Ich mag ihn sogar sehr." Lord Bayards Interesse ist geweckt: "Und würde es dich glücklich machen, ihn zu heiraten?" Lady Aine´ dreht sich aufgeregt zu ihrem Vormund herum: "Ginge denn das? Er ist ein Diener?" Lord Bayard schüttelt den Kopf: "Er ist ein Diener, mag sein. Aber er scheint dich glücklich zu machen. Und wenn ein Diener dich glücklich macht, dann soll es so sein." Glücklich umarmt sie ihren Vormund: "Es würde mich sogar unglaublich glücklich machen!" Ihr väterlicher Freund streichelt ihr über den Kopf: "Dann werde ich mal mit Arthur und Merlin reden. Morgen, für heute ist es Zeit ins Bett zu gehen." Er küsst ihr auf die Stirn und verlässt das Zimmer. Vor dem Spiegel sitzend, lässt er eine glücklich lächelnde Frau im Zimmer zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

König Arthur sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch. Merlin steht vor ihm an seinem Schrank und hält ihm verschiedene Kleidungsstücke hin. Er seufzt: "Arthur bitte, entscheidet Euch. Sogar Gwen wird vor Euch fertig sein." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Sehe ich darin nicht fett aus?" Merlin legt die Kleider wieder zurück: "Nein, werdet Ihr nicht. Für was auch immer Ihr Euch entscheidet. Fragt Gwen, wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt." So einfach ist der König jedoch nicht zu überzeugen: "Sie wird sicherlich umwerfend aussehen." Merlin grinst: "Wollt Ihr sie beeindrucken?" Arthur lächelt: "Natürlich will ich das. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass sie denkt, sie hat einen schlecht angezogenen Mann." Merlin grinst immernoch: "Das muss wahre Liebe sein. Arthur, ich bin mir sicher sie liebt Euch, was immer Ihr auch aussucht."

Es klopft an der Tür und der König dreht sich zur Tür um: "Herein!" Lord Bayard öffnet die Tür und betritt Arthurs Zimmer. Arthur spricht seinen Diener an: "Merlin, geh jetzt. Und vergiss nicht, deine eigenen Kleider vorzubereiten. Oder willst du etwa niemanden beeindrucken?" Merlin grinst: "Weshalb sollte ich Euch beeindrucken wollen? Oder schmeckt Euch der Wein besser, wenn ich dabei hübsch gekleidet bin?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, raus jetzt!" Grinsend verlässt sein Diener das Zimmer. Lord Bayard steht da und sieht verblüfft zu Arthur. Als dieser sich zu ihm wendet, fügt er entschuldigend hinzu: "Es tut mir leid Lord Bayard. Ich werde ihn mal wieder daran erinnern müssen, wer er eigentlich ist. Manchmal vergisst er es." Dabei lächelt er jedoch. "Lord Bayard, was kann ich für Euch tun?" Lord Bayard sieht zur Tür bevor er Arthur erneut ansieht: "Ich möchte mit Euch über euren Diener sprechen, über Merlin." Arthur seufzt: "Was hat er ausgefressen? Es tut mir leid, aber manchmal ist er einfach ein großer Tollpatsch." Lord Bayard lächelt: "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen. Das ist alles." Jetzt wundert sich der König von Camelot: "Über Merlin, meinen Diener?" Lord Bayard macht ein paar Schritte auf Arthur zu: "Ich möchte gern mehr über Euren Diener erfahren. Ich möchte zum Beispiel wissen, ob Merlin verheiratet ist. Und ob er Familie hat." Arthur wundert sich immer noch: "Merlin ist nicht verheiratet. Er lebt hier bei meinem Hofarzt Gaius. Gaius ist wie ein Vater für ihn. Soweit ich weiß, hat er seinen richtigen Vater nie kennengelernt. Seine Mutter lebt in Ealdor, in König Lots Königreich. Das ist alles." Und sich eingestehend, dass er tatsächlich kaum mehr über seinen vertrauten Freund weiß, fügt er noch hinzu: "Er ist mein persönlicher Diener. Und wie Ihr bereits zutreffend bemerkt habt, er ist sehr speziell." Lord Bayard pflichtet ihm nickend bei: "In der Tat, das ist er. Ich danke Euch, Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen." Nun ist Arthurs Neugier erst Recht geweckt: "Darf ich den Grund für Eure Fragen erfahren, Lord Bayard?" Lord Bayard ist bereits auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer: "Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Ehemann für mein Mündel. Sie möchte gern Merlin heiraten. Und ich denke darüber nach, ob ich es erlaube. Mir scheint, er ist ein guter Mann." Vor Schreck bleibt Arthur der Mund offen stehen. Er braucht einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, was Lord Bayard da eben gesagt hat. Lord Bayard öffnet die Tür und dreht sich noch einmal zu Arthur um: "König Arthur, ich sehe Euch nachher beim Fest." Er verlässt den Raum. Arthur ist noch immer in der Bewegung erstarrt.


	9. Chapter 9

Im Thronsaal ist alles feierlich geschmückt. Die Damen des Hofes tragen wunderschöne Kleider und die Herren haben sich herausgeputzt. Arthur steht vor seinem Thron. Er hat sich in Schale geworfen. Merlin steht neben ihm. Er trägt die rote Jacke, die er zuletzt zur Hochzeit seines Königs trug. Nervös sieht sich sein König um: "Wo bleibt Gwen? Sie sollte schon längst hier sein." Merlin lächelt ihn beruhigend an: "Sie ist eine Frau. Die brauchen nunmal länger." Er grinst. Am anderen Ende des Saales betritt Lord Bayard den Saal. Ihm folgt eine wunderhübsch gekleidete und vor Glück strahende junge Dame. Merlin lächelt sie stolz an. Als Arthur seinen Blick bemerkt und diesem folgt, sieht er, dass sich der Blick seines Freundes und der jungen Dame gefunden haben. Beide lächeln einander an. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ist der junge König darüber besorgt. Jetzt betritt auch die Königin den Saal. Sie sieht umwerfend aus. Alle Augen ruhen auf ihr, wie sie durch den Saal schreitet. Und ihr Kleid! Wow! Arthur ist hin und weg. Er geht ihr entgegen und ergreift ihre Hand: "Du siehst wunderschön aus. Du bist die Allerschönste hier!" Verliebt lächelt er sie an. Gwen lächelt kokett zurück: "Und du bist heute der größte Charmeur hier!" Sie küssen sich und betreten gemeinsam die Tanzfläche. Als Arthur die Stimmer erhebt, wird es augenblicklich still im Saal. Seine Stimme klingt selbstbewusst und sicher: "Willkommen liebe Gäste und Freunde!" Er erhebt die Hand und die Kapelle beginnt ein erstes Lied zu spielen. Der König von Camelot und seine Königin eröffnen tanzend den Ball. Merlin sieht ihnen verträumt lächelnd dabei zu: "Sie sind so ein wundervolles Paar." Neben ihm steht jetzt Sir Gwaine. Merlin hat nicht bemerkt, dass er zu ihm heraufgekommen ist. Der Ritter reicht ihm einen Kelch mit Wein: "Das sind sie." Merlin dreht sich zu seinem Freund um und ergreift den Kelch. Beide lächeln und stoßen an. Nach und nach betreten immer mehr Paare die Tanzfläche. Sie tanzen einen großen Kreis im Reigen zur Musik.

Blick zu Arthur und Gwen:

Während sich Gwen fast von allein zur Musik bewegt, ist Arthur voll konzentriert bei seinen Bewegungen: "Du tanzt so wundervoll. Und ich? Wie oft habe ich heute schon wieder die Figuren verwechselt?" Gwen lächelt: "Du tanzt schon viel besser. Du hast geübt. Denk daran, Merlin dafür zu danken."

Blick zu Lord Bayard:

Einer der Ritter von Camelot verneigt sich vor Lord Bayard: "Lord Bayard, bitte erlaubt mir mit Eurem wunderhübschen Mündel zu tanzen?" Ihr Vormund sieht zu Lady Aine´ herüber. Sie nickt schüchtern. Lord Bayard blickt zurück zu dem Ritter: "Sehr gern. Lady Aine´ möchte sehr gern mit Euch tanzen." Der Ritter verbeugt sich erneut und bietet der jungen Frau seinen Arm. Er führt sie zur Tanzfläche herüber.

Blick zu Merlin und zu Sir Gwaine:

Sir Gwaine beobachtet Lady Aine´ und ihren Kavalier, als diese die Tanzfläche betreten. Grinsend teilt er ihm mit: "Merlin, sieh mal dein Mädchen, Lady Aine´, sie hat einen Kavalier." Merlin nickt: "Sie ist nicht mein Mädchen und ich hoffe, sie und der Ritter genießen den Tanz." Sir Gwaine stichelt ein bißchen: "Komm schon, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist?" Jetzt dreht sich Merlin doch zu seinem Freund um: "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Wieso denken alle, dass sie mein Mädchen ist?" Der Ritter grinst: "Du solltest mal deine leuchtenden Augen sehen, wenn du sie ansiehst." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Ich mag sie, das stimmt. Deswegen macht es mich glücklich, sie glücklich zu sehen. Das ist alles." Aber der Ritter bleibt bei seiner Meinung, er grinst noch immer: "Alles klar Merlin. Ganz wie du meinst."

Blick zur tanzenden Lady Aine´:

Der Ritter und die junge Frau tanzen zusammen mit anderen Paaren, als er beginnt ihr Komplimente zu machen: "Lady Aine´, Ihr seid eine wundervolle Tänzerin." Die junge Dame lächelt: "Ich kann das Gleiche von Euch sagen." Und der Ritter fügt hinzu: "Ich gebe mein Bestes, nur für Euch!" Jetzt errötet die junge Frau. Sie tanzen eine weitere Figur und wechseln dabei die Plätze, bevor der Ritter weiterredet: "Ihr seid sehr hübsch, reich und das Mündel eines Königs. Ich bin sicher Euer Ehemann wird Lord Bayard sehr nah stehen." Augenblicklich erstirbt das Lächeln der jungen Frau, höflich antwortet sie: "Ich danke Euch für Eure Komplimente."

Blick zurück zum König und zur Königin von Camelot:

Die Musik stoppt, das erste Stück ist vorbei. Der König und die Königin gehen gemeinsam zu ihren Plätzen zurück und setzen sich. Merlin hält bereits ein Tablett mit Getränken bereit. Arthur nimmt einen Kelch und reicht ihn seiner Königin. Beide trinken einen Schluck. Indessen flüstert Merlin seinem König ins Ohr: "Ihr wollt mir doch nicht sagen, dass Ihr schon genug habt? Ihr solltet in Zukunft vielleicht mehr Zeit mit trainieren verbringen." Er grinst. Sein König dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm und sieht seinem Freund in die Augen: "Ich werde gleich morgen früh beginnen und du wirst mein Trainingspartner sein. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Schwertkampf zum warm werden?" Gwen sieht zu beiden herüber und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann dreht sie sich herum und beginnt ein Gespräch mit Lord Bayard, der zu ihr herangetreten ist.

Blick zurück zu Lady Aine´ und ihrem Kavalier:

Der Ritter verbeugt sich als die Musik endet und begleitet die junge Dame zurück zu ihrem Platz. Sie macht einen kleinen Knicks. Als der Ritter davonschreitet, hört sie auf zu lächeln. Sie dreht sich um und verlässt den Saal. Merlin sieht ihr stirnrunzelnd nach: "MyLord, ich sehe kurz nach Lady Aine´. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück." Der König sieht ihn an: "Natürlich Merlin." Sein Freund verbeugt sich und eilt aus dem Saal, der jungen Frau hinterher. Sein König folgt ihm mit den Augen. Sein Blick ist sorgenvoll.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Aine´ sitzt auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe im Schloßhof. Ihre Augen sind mit Tränen gefüllt. Merlin setzt sich neben sie. Besorgt sieht er sie an: "Was ist los?" Die junge Frau sieht nicht zu ihm auf: "Nichts." Merlin streichelt ihr Haar: "Das sehe ich." Er lächelt sie an: "Es ist doch so ein wunderschöner Abend." Mit Ironie in der Stimme antwortet Lady Aine´: "Ja, wirklich wundervoll." Aber Merlin gibt nicht auf, er fragt nochmal nach: "Hat es etwas mit Eurem Kavalier zu tun? Mir scheint, Ihr habt ihn sehr beeindruckt mit Eurer Leidenschaft und Eurer Schönheit." Aber Lady Aine´ schüttelt den Kopf: "Oh ja. Er war unglaublich beeindruckt von mir. Ganz besonders von meinem Reichtum und von meinem Status als Mündel des Königs. Er ist genauso wie alle anderen." Merlin fasst mit seiner Hand an ihr Kinn und hebt ihren Kopf an um in ihre mit Tränen gefüllten Augen zu sehen: "Er ist ein Trottel. Vergesst ihn. Er hat Euch nicht verdient. Ihr werdet jemanden finden, der viel besser zu Euch passt." Mit seinem Shirt trocknet er ihr Gesicht ab. Die junge Frau fügt verletzlich hinzu: "Es ist aber nicht nur wegen ihm. Es ist.. es ist immer das Gleiche. Ich gehe nicht wieder hinein. Ich bin mir sicher, alle anderen im Saal denken genauso über mich. Niemand ist wirklich an mir interessiert. Sie interessieren sich doch immer nur für mein Geld und für meinen Status." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ihr werdet den Richtigen schonn noch finden. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Aber jetzt sollten wir wieder hineingehen." Lady Aine´ steht entschlossen auf: "Ich gehe zu Bett. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden mich nicht mal vermissen." Merlin ergreift ihre Hand: "Seid Ihr sicher? Ihr wollt doch nicht den ganzen Spass verpassen? Tanzen, die wundervolle Musik, Eure Freunde?" Traurig antwortet die junge Dame: "Freunde? Welche Freunde? Du bist mein einziger Freund. Und Tanzen bedeutet mir nichts ohne den richtigen Mann. Wie kann ich die Musik genießen, in dem Wissen, dass alle nur wegen des Geldes mit mir tanzen? Oder wegen meiner Position am königlichen Hof?" Merlin lächelt sie an: "Ich werde in Eurer Nähe bleiben. Ich verspreche es. Und auf Euch aufpassen. Vergesst einfach den Grund, weshalb sie tanzen. Geniesst einfach den Moment. Behandelt sie, als das was sie sind, Trottel." Er grinst sie an. Genau in diesem Moment beginnt die Kapelle ein neues Stück zu spielen. Lady Aine´ lächelt: "Merlin. Tanz mit mir!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ihr wisst, dass das nicht geht. Ich bin ein Diener, ich kann nicht mit Euch da reingehen und Euch auf die Tanzfläche führen." Aber die junge Frau lächelt noch immer: "Nicht drinnen, lass uns hier draußen tanzen. Hier im Schloßhof. Niemand wird uns sehen. Bitte Merlin?" Merlin steht auf und verneigt sich und geleitet sie von den Stufen herunter in den Hof. Zusammen und nur beobachtet vom Mond und den Sternen tanzen sie im Schloßhof. Sie drehen sich gemeinsam zur Musik im Kreis. Die Augen der jungen Frau leuchten und sie lächelt mit ihrem ganzen Herzen. Als die Musik endet, verbeugt sich Merlin erneut. Lady Aine´ lacht glücklich: "Merlin, das war wundervoll. Du hast den Abend gerettet." Sie tritt zu ihm heran und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. Glücklich lächeln läuft sie die Stufen hinauf und geht zurück in den Saal. Merlin sieht ihr verblüfft nach. Als er lächeln zum Thronsaal aufsieht, erkennt er dort seinen Freund und König, der aus dem Fenster sieht. Arthur ist total erstarrt, sein Blick voller Sorge.


	11. Chapter 11

Nach dem Ball hilft Merlin seinem König beim Entkleiden in dessen Gemächern. Beide schweigen, solange bis Merlin die Stille nicht mehr erträgt: "Was ist los? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ihr habt den ganzen Abend kaum mit mir gesprochen." Sein König grummelt: "Kein Wunder, du warst ja auch viel zu sehr mit einer gewissen jungen Frau beschäftigt und hast mich völlig vergessen." Merlin hält inne und macht einen Schritt rückwärts: "Wie bitte?" Sein Freund sieht ihn jetzt an: "Du weißt genau was ich meine. Ihr habt Euch geküsst." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Haben wir nicht. Sie hat mich geküsst. Auf die Stirn." Jetzt sieht Arthur seinem Diener fest in die Augen: "Merlin, würdest du sie gern heiraten? Liebst du sie?" Merlin sieht seinen König fragend an: "Was sollen die Fragen?" Im Flüsterton fügt Arthur hinzu: "Lord Bayard, er denkt darüber nach, dich mit Lady Aine´ zu verheiraten." Merlin lacht laut auf: "Ihr macht Witze?" Aber sein König lacht nicht mit: "Merlin liebst du sie?" Merlin lächelt: "Und wenn ich es tue? Was dann?" Traurig fügt sein König hinzu: "Merlin, du weißt, dass du mit ihnen gehen müsstest. Ich bin sicher, Lord Bayard wird sein Mündel in seiner Nähe haben wollen. Das betrifft dann auch ihren Ehemann." Jetzt begreift der junge Zauberer: "Das ist es? Ihr macht Euch Sorgen, dass ich Euch verlassen könnte?" Sein König wendet sich von ihm ab: "Nein, ich mache mir keine Sorgen darüber." Er geht zum Fenster und sieht hinaus. Merlin folgt ihm: "Nicht ein kleines bißchen?" Er grinst bis über beide Ohren. Arthur sieht erneut in die Augen seines Vertrauten: "Merlin du würdest mich nicht verlassen oder?" Er versucht selbstsicher zu sein, aber seine Stimme verrät ihn, sie zittert. Merlin grinst noch immer: "Wie könnt Ihr Euch da so sicher sein? Vielleicht mit der richtigen Frau? Vielleicht ist Lady Aine´ die Richtige? Sie ist wunderhübsch, intelligent. Sie ist ein bißchen wild, aber dafür weiß sie, was sie will." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, das ist kein Spaß." Er hält inne und sieht erneut aus dem Fenster, er kann den Blick seines Freundes kaum ertragen: "Merlin, wenn sie dich glücklich macht, wenn du sie liebst, dann solltest du mit ihr gehen und sie heiraten." Jetzt ist Merlin doch etwas unsicher: "Ihr wollt das ich gehe?" Abruppt dreht Arthur seinen Kopf zu Merlin zurück: "Nein!" Leise fügt er hinzu: "aber ich möchte auch, dass du glücklich bist." Merlin strahlt seinen König an: "Ihr macht Euch zu viele Sorgen. Versucht etwas zu schlafen. Gute Nacht MyLord." Er verbeugt sich und verlässt dessen Zimmer. Immernoch aufgewühlt sieht Arthur ihm nach.

Als Gwen das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer betritt, hat sie bereits ihr Nachthemd an. Sie findet ihren Ehemann tief in Gedanken versunken vor. Sie tritt zu ihm heran und schließt ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Körper: "Arthur was ist los?" Arthur seufzt: "Merlin. Denkst du, dass er einsam ist?" Gwen löst sich von Arthur und setzt sich aufs Bett: "Manchmal. Es ist sicher nicht einfach, der einzige Zauberer in einem Königreich zu sein, in dem Magie noch immer verboten ist. Es muss hart sein, sich sein Leben lang zu verleugnen." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich dachte eher an eine Frau. Er ist nicht verheiratet." Gwen lächelt: "Er ist eben viel zu sehr mit dir beschäftigt. Alle seine Gedanken handeln von Euch und Camelot." Arthur setzt sich neben seine Geliebte: "Glaubst du, er würde mich für eine Frau verlassen?" Jetzt kann Gwen nicht umhin, doch nachzufragen: "Warum sagst du das?" Der König seufzt erneut: "Lord Bayard denkt darüber nach, Lady Aine´ mit Merlin zu vereiraten." Davon lässt sich Gwen jedoch nicht beeindrucken: "Und was sagt Merlin dazu? Liebt er sie?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Er hat gar nichts gesagt." Gwen nimmt die Hand ihres Mannes: "Dann hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Er hätte dir gesagt, wenn er verliebt wäre. Er ist dein Freund. Und jetzt lass uns schlafen." Sie küsst ihn und löscht die Kerze.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin klopft an Lord Bayards Tür. Als er eintritt, erwartet Lord Bayard ihn bereits: "Merlin, wir sollten uns unterhalten." Merlin verneigt sich und antwortet: "Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin." Er schließt die Tür hinter sich. Lord Bayard nickt und winkt ihn zu sich: "Setz dich." Merlin läuft zu ihm herüber und beide nehmen an dem großen, in der Mitte des Zimmers befindlichen, Tisch Platz. Lord Bayard beginnt sofort ohne Umschweife: "Merlin, dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass Lady Aine´ dich sehr mag." Merlin lächelt: "Sie ist eine wundervolle junge Frau." Lord Bayard pflichtet ihm nickend bei: "Das ist sie. Und ich möchte sie gern glücklich machen. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass du sie glücklich machst." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich bin nur ein Diener." Aber Lord Bayard lächelt: "Merlin, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Du bist ein guter Arzt und nicht zuletzt ein enger Freund deines Königs." Merlin schüttelt dennoch den Kopf: "Aber deswegen bin ich noch immer nicht von Stand. Ich bin weder adlig noch ein Ritter." Lord Bayard nickt: "Das stimmt. Aber deine Königin ist auch nicht von adliger Herkunft. Und ich erkenne sehr wohl, wie glücklich sie deinen König macht." Merlin antwortet lächelnd: "Sie lieben einander von ganzen Herzen." Dies ist der Augenblick in dem Lord Bayard dem zukünftigen Mann seines Mündels in die Augen sieht: "Was ist mit dir? Liebst du Lady Aine´?" Der junge Zauberer schüttelt den Kopf: "Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich liebe Aine´ nicht. Meine Liebe gehört meinem König und Camelot. Ich könnte ihn niemals verlassen." Lord Bayard seufzt: "Das ist traurig zu hören. Lady Aine´ wird darüber sehr unglücklich sein." Merlin erhebt sich: "Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich könnte sie nie glücklich machen." Lord Bayard nickt: "Ich verstehe. Danke für deine Aufrichtigkeit Merlin." Merlin verbeugt sich und verlässt das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen betritt Merlin das Zimmer von Lady Aine´. Er verbeugt sich: "Ich komme um Euch abzuholen. Seid Ihr fertig? Sie warten bereits im Schloßhof auf Euch." Lady Aine´ seufzt: "Ich bin fertig. Ich wünschte, ich könnte hier bleiben. Oder du würdest mit mir kommen." Merlin lächelt sie an: "Ihr wisst, dass das unmöglich ist. Ich kann nicht." Die junge Frau wendet sich von ihm ab, in ihren Augen bilden sich bereits Tränen: "Es geht sehr wohl. Aber du willst nicht." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Aine´, bitte versuche mich zu verstehen. Ich muss hier beleiben. Es ist meine Pflicht, Arthur und Camelot zu dienen und zu beschützen. Du weißt das besser als andere. Du weisst, wer ich wirklich bin. Ich bin hier zu Hause. Und dein zu Hause ist in Mercia." Er hält inne und geht auf sie zu. Er nimmt ihre Hand und sie dreht sich zu ihm um. Merlin sieht ihr in die Augen: "Du bist eine wundervolle Frau. Vergiss das niemals. Ich weiß, du wirst den Mann finden, den du wirklich verdienst. Den Mann, der dich mehr liebt, als ich es jemals könnte." Die junge Frau nickt: "Ich werde dich vermissen." Sie trocknet ihr Tränen mit ihrer Hand. Beide verharren in dem Moment. Schließlich reißt sich Lady Aine´ los und geht auf die Tür zu: "Sie warten. Lass uns gehen."


	13. Chapter 13

Im Schloßhof stehen König Arthur und Lord Bayard einander gegenüber. Sie geben sich die Hände. "Es war gut Euch wiederzusehen, König Arthur." Arthur antwortet nickend: "Das Vergnügen war ganz meinerseits." Lady Aine´ kommt jetzt die Treppe hinuntergelaufen. Merlin folgt ihr. Lord Bayard umarmt sie: "Bist du fertig?" Die junge Frau sieht auf und nickt. Sie macht einen Schritt rückwärts: "Bin ich. Ich möchte mich nur noch verabschieden." Sie dreht sich zu Merlin um: "Merlin, auf Wiedersehen." Er nickt ihr zu und verbeugt sich: "Auf Wiedersehen, Lady Aine´. Ich wünsche Euch alles erdenklich Gute." Die junge Frau nickt, erneut läuft ihr eine Träne über das Gesicht. Sie dreht sich um und geht zu ihrem Pferd. Merlin nimmt seinen Platz an der Seite seines Freundes und Königs ein. Lord Bayard und sein Gefolge sitzen auf. Arthur geht einen Schritt zurück: "Ich wünsche Euch eine sichere Heimreise." Lord Bayard nickt: "Alles Gute. Und grüßt Eure Königin von mir." Arthur nickt und lächelt. Lord Bayard und seine Gefolge reiten aus dem Schloßhof. Merlin und Arthur sehen ihnen nach, bis sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden sind.

Arthur dreht sich zu Merlin um: "Merlin, warum bist du nicht mit ihnen gegangen? Ich habe doch gesehen, wir viel du ihr bedeutest." Merlin sieht zu seinem König auf, er blickt in dessen Augen. Dort steht noch immer die Sorge, Merlin könnte es sich anders überlegen und ihnen doch noch folgen. Er lächelt ihn an: "Ihr hattet Recht, ich könnte Euch niemals verlassen." Er verbeugt sich und läuft die Stufen der Treppe hinauf. Sein König ist für einen Moment sprachlos, dann lächelt er seelig. Beschwingt läuft er seinem Diener und Freund nach. Als er ihn einholt, legt er einen Arm um ihn und zieht seinen Kopf zu sich heran. Mit der Hand streicht er ihm duchs Haar. Gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, betreten sie das Schloß.


End file.
